


Tease

by Noomi



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noomi/pseuds/Noomi





	Tease

Zelda had backed the brunette into a corner, leaving the woman annoyed. 

"Zelda, I dont have time for your silly games. I have got to go to work!" Lilith frowned, avoiding the red heads gaze. It was rare for Zelda to be in this playful mood, she also picked the wrong time. 

"C'mon, Lilith..you can be late. I just want to have some quality time with you." Zelda Smirked and leaned in, giving Lilith a sweet kiss on her lips. "You're always wound up so tight." Zelda ran her thumb across the brunettes jawline, she had a hungry look in her eyes. 

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Because, you wont let me get to work, Zelda Spellman. At least you dont need to leave the house for your job, but I do." She drawled and placed her hands on Zelda's shoulders, pushing the woman gently away from her. 

The red head huffed, stepping aside knowing she wouldn't convince her lover. "You owe me, after school. I'll be waiting."

"Sure thing sweetie!~" Lilith said in the bubbly voice, Zelda so disliked. Sometimes Lilith would do on purpose, so Zelda could get out of the mood.

With that, she walked out the door and left for work, leaving a very sexually frustrated, Zelda.


End file.
